Katara VS Zuko:I'll Hate You Forever After
by jsaba
Summary: Katara just hates Zuko, and after a misunderstanding she totures him using bloodbending, but in the end they come to a truce, but what will Zuko do when he has to face Azula terribly injured, will Katara ever forgive him? I died to publish this so read and review. Rated T for blood only.
1. Around The Camp Fire

**KATARA VS ZUKO; I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER AFTER**

**CHAPTER 1: AROUND THE CAMPFIRE **

Everybody sat around the campfire, chatting happily, Hakoda was trying to catch up with his son and daughter, and it had been a long time after all.

His eyes fell down on the young fire nation prince, he was the only one silent, and the youth just stared at the campfire as its red flames were reflected on his golden amber eyes.

"Kids, I would like to thank young Zuko for freeing me and several other prisoners from the boiling rock'' he said as he looked at Zuko, the look that said; I'm proud of you son.

The look Zuko never got, the look he dreamed to receive from his "loving'' father.

"I didn't do that much'' Zuko mumbled as he blushed.

"don't discredit yourself for this one Zuko, I mean you were awesome, punching, kicking, burning, jumping...''Sokka said as he looked at the scarred teen, repeating and acting some of the moves with his hands to make it more exiting .

"wow, never knew Sparky would go that far'' Toph said.

"you haven't seen anything yet, trust me Toph.'' Aang said as he reached and punched Zuko's shoulder in a manner of kidding.

"Most importantly you saved my father, thank you, Zuko''

"you're welcome, any time Sokka.''

Everyone was happy for what Zuko is doing, they are joking with him, and, well, they at least trust him, except for one, Katara did nothing but glare at Zuko and send him eye notifications that simply said; I have my eye on you, or: don't you dare do anything or I'll kill you, or: get lost this family time and you are not part of this family...

Zuko tried his best to ignore these death glares, but they sent shivers down his spine, and most of the time, no matter how hard he tries not to think about the "notifications'' he just looses and starts wondering if what Katara said was true.

For now, Katara is sending the scarred teen, a mix of all the options above that made him rethink this whole...

And then the gaang went on talking, about various subjects, Hakoda hugging both of his children every now and then, as they sat beside him.

Zuko tried to remember the last time his father did the same, the last time he hugged him, the last time he looked at him in the eye and squeezed his shoulder saying ;I'm proud of you son, or I love you Zuko.

Never, even before he was banished, his father never did that, when his mom was still around she'd say such things, but after she left he never heard it from anybody but his uncle, and how did he say thank you? By betraying him of course.

Why was he so stupid? So...

so..-

"Zuko, can you hear me'' Aang said as he waved his hands in front of the fire bender's golden eyes.

"sorry, j-just misplaced''

" no problem, I was asking you about your favourite childhood memory.'' Aang said cheerfully, as usual.

Zuko froze, he bit his lip. favourite childhood memory, like what? He didn't really have any. Seriously wasn't there another subject? Why the family subject? why it always has to be about the past,the memories.

"I don't have any''

"come on Sparky everyone's gotta have one''

"yeah Zuko''

"c'mon, every one does''

"even evil fire benders, and people like you do so' 'Katara teased.

"don't be shy''

Zuko stopped at katara's words, it was true but not with him, he was always so different from everyone, even the ruthless fire benders that he is now against, even Azula, even his father! The most cruel man on earth was better than him, zuko's blood boiled with rage.

"except me! What memories should I tell you about! WHAT ABOUT... OH I KNOW! The time... the time MY FATHER BURNED ME! THE TIME HE BANISHED ME!THE TIME HE SENT ME ON AN IMPOSSIBLE TASK JUST TO GET RID OF ME, OR THE TIME HE DROVE MY MOTHER, THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD BESIDE MY UNCLE WHO ACTULLY LOVED ME AND CARED FOR ME, AWAY! GO ON YOU TELL ME!" Zuko started to yell before he even knew it the words got out of his mouth, tears ran down his face, and the fire started to terribly grow, erupt, and increase in size that everyone had to get back or else they would be fried alive.

So what, who would've loved you. Katara thought but she said nothing because she was busy trying not to get burned.

Zuko noticed what effect he had on the campfire so he quickly turned it off got up and left with faint sobs escorting him.

"I didn't mean to...''

"Aang its okay, I'll go talk to him'' Sokka said, reassuring the young air bender.

"I'll go talk to sparky too''

"that sounds like a good idea kids, go'' Hakoda said.

"be careful!" Aang said they all stared at him.

"well, this is Zuko we're talking about.'' Aang explained as he held his arms in defence.

"You know, he's got a point'' Toph said.

"we'll be''

And so Sokka and Toph went on to search for their friend.

"Toph can you tell me where is he? Like feel him or whatever you do?''

"sure snoozels, he's on the second stories balcony''

"the one that is totally destroyed?''

"Mm-hmm''

"okay, what are we waiting for, let's go.''

"his heart is skipping a mile a minute, he surely isn't fine, we gotta hurry and be careful''

"okay let's hurry up''

Zuko was on the terrace of the second story, before a few minutes he moved around the temple not really caring where to go, he just wanted to go far away from his "friends'', Zuko didn't want them to see him this way, he still hated to look so week and pathetic, so sobbing in front of them wasn't an option for sure, he walked through the empty hallways and here he was.

Zuko buried his face in his knees sobbing silently.

Katara was about to lose her mind, what she wanted to do now was to perhaps freeze the fire bender and punch him to death, the last thing she needed right now was this.

" great, just what we needed, a psycho fire bender who's here to tell about his complicated damned past and fry us whenever we tried talking to him'' she said in a tune of disgust, anger and hate.

"Katara, what... what are you even talking about?''

"Your "fire bending teacher", he's here to fry us and complain about his past''

"but Katara...'' Aang tried to be civil but the water bender was way too far from being civil on the fire benders cases.

"Aang don't you see! we can't trust him' your back is what happens when you trust such a filthy-''

"KATARA! Enough of this! Zuko had terrible circum centres and yet he grew to be better than you!"Hakoda suddenly yelled at his daughter, as large tears started forming in her ocean blue eyes, without a word Katara turned away, and ran to her room.

"Zuko? Buddy? Are you here?'' Sokka's voice echoed through Zuko's ears, who crawled to the edge where Sokka can't see him?

Toph pulled Sokka to Zuko's edge, and sure enough the young fire bender was there.

When Toph said that Zuko's heart was skipping a mile a minute, Sokka never thought this is what she meant.

He thought that Zuko would be angry, punching things, burning things, but this...

This was...

Zuko was crawled in a ball, his face buried in his knees, and he was failing to hold sobs back, he was trying to cry silently, but he just couldn't.

Is this truly the man, no. the boy that was chasing them all around the world? The one they feared and hated? The one on the top of their enemy list? NO? Of course not.

Be careful, he remembered Aang say. From what?

Toph was also afraid for her friend; she was worried about him, honestly.

She could hear his heart beating a mile a minute, his faint sobs, and his body trembling violently.

Poor Zuko.

Zuko on the other hand was actually worse than what they truly expected; he was crying violently that he felt as if his throat would tear apart, he no longer cared if they saw him, he just wanted this to be over, he wanted to end this battle between himself, why does he have conflicts between himself? Why? Why is it always so hard being himself? He was trying to cry the pain of the past three years; he just needed a place to empty his feelings.

"Zuko...'' Sokka said in a voice filled with sympathy.

The words seemed to get lost in the way to Toph's mouth, but she could still move, she knelt down near the young fire bender, who won't raise his head up, she extended her trembling hands and caught Zuko's chin, he was still crying and shaking violently, finally he broke and started to cry violently, it was a good thing that Toph actually couldn't see because Zuko's state would make anyone cry.

His face was soaking wet from tears, his eyes had turned red, he was fighting to catch a breath, and his whole usually pale face was almost as red as blood.

Sokka was almost about to cry, unlike Toph he could see, he pitied his friend, was what he said true, how messed was his childhood if you could call the past hell years of his life a childhood.

Without thinking Toph hugged Zuko, Sokka sat beside his friend and put a comforting hand around him this was one of the situations that didn't need words.

Zuko did appreciate his friends, their shoulders was all what he needed.

"let it go buddy... I'm sorry... let it go...''

They stayed like they were for a few moments, until Zuko broke out of Toph's embrace, he wiped his tears with his sleeve, then he turned to his friends, which were both now sitting on each side of him with an arm of comfort.

"th-thanks'' he said between whimpers and sobs, he needed to stop he was still way too stubborn to continue crying like a small child.

"it's okay sparky any time'' Toph reassured her friend, as Sokka rubbed his back.

"you need to get back to camp, I mean your father and the others will worry about you'' Zuko said to his friends, he mostly wanted them gone before he broke and lost control again.

"never,''

" let's get you to bed''

Zuko tried to get up but he fell down, Toph stopped what would have been quite a painful crash, she moved some rocks and Zuko landed on them instead.

This time Sokka put Zuko's arm around his neck, while Toph was too short to reach Zuko so she just followed.

Zuko's eyes where flickering as he continued to caught and cough more violently.

Finally, they reached Zuko's bedroom and he surely was way too tired before the minute his head touched the pillow he was out like a light.

Toph and Sokka turned the light off, like parents getting their child to bed.

"poor Zuko'' they both muttered as they left.

"Katara, please open the door, pleaaaaaaaaaase''

Sokka had been trying to talk to his sister, but she won't open the door, he gave up and went to sleep.

Katara was in her room crying as hard as she could. Her pillow was already soaked.

Did her father say what he said?

No, n-no it can't be, that is impossible.

That... that... traitor was stealing her father he'll see she will revenge.

_REVENGE._


	2. The Ugly Face Of Revenge

**KATARA V.S ZUKO: I'll hate you forever after**

**THE UGLY FACE OF REVENGE**

Okay I'm sure this chapter is going to get a lot of reviews, I have a lot of views and visitors, I seriously don't understand why won't people who visit or view this fic. Review it so that I would know their opinion, please, by the name of Agni I want to be sure of my writing and I want to know my flaws, you'll love this chapter, and you'll review it for sure.

Special thanks to KittyKatly, Demonpie17 and nb.1 fan, this is for you.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Katara couldn't sleep, the words of her father where buzzing terribly in her head, depriving her from precious sleep.

First, an hour passed, followed by another and another, now it is midnight, she looked from her window; the silver moon was shining brightly in the sky.

_There is no way I could sleep now._ She thought.

She was right, thought, it was full moon, the time water benders, grew the most powerful.

She got up, and threw her sheets, and then the events of the past hours came rushing through her mind.

"Zuko grew to be better than you."

Better than you.

Better than you.

Better than you.

Daddy of course didn't mean it, did he? No, it's impossible that that fire nation filth is better than her, epically in her father's eyes,

That was impossible.

Is this the game you want to play Zuko? Lies and phony untrue stories to steal my father? Is that how you are planning to revenge me?

I should be the one revengining you, you dare try to steal my father, the only parent I have left after my mother was...

A tear ran down on her face as she remembered how she found her mother...

_Flashback:_

_An eight Year old Katara quickly headed to the tent, the moment the evil man got out._

_ The young Katara started to run to the tent, the place where she spent her childhood in, the place she was born in, the place that she and Sokka grew up together in... Their home, the place she saw her mother in, before a few minutes._

_After what seemed eternity Katara reached the tent?_

_ She moved the cushion that was their door. She moved through the corners of the tent, yelling;_

"_Mommy? I'm here, the evil man left! Mom- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_Young Katara's eyes winded in fear from the sense that she was a hold of, a tear escaped her eye, a big fat baby tear and there was more from where that had came from, sobs started to escape her mouth, and soon those sobs turned to shouts, shouts filled with pain, and agony, as she saw her mother's corpse lying on the ground._

_ Her lovely face that Katara was raised upon seeing and kissing everyday no longer looked like a face; it was burned by the evil man._

_How could young Katara actually understand such a thing? In her eight years? She was so innocent, she didn't understand death, the young child started to shake her mother, not realising she was actually dead._

_ She only thought that the evil man had hurt her mother, and had only left her a "boo boo" as she said, but even that would heal, in her thoughts, any minute now her mommy would get up and hug her, she would kiss her on the forehead, she would scold Sokka for shoving her in the snow, she would laugh at his huge appetite, she would kiss her father's cheek, she would treat the patients of the village, she would... she would... she would be her mommy._

_ She came close to the corpse, and knelt down near it, the young water bender started to shake its shoulder._

_ "Mom! Mommy! Wake up! I'm here! The evil man is a way! Get up mommy! Please it's not bedtime yet! Mommy can you hear me! I'll treat your boo boo, I know it hurts! But you'll be fine, come on mommy! Get up! I-it's not b-b-bedtime y-yet, M-m-mommy... please, it's bedtime yet, get up, it's not bedtime yet, mommy?" the youth kept yelling and yelling, she didn't know death, she thought it was a nap and her mommy would get up and hug her and Sokka any minute now..._

_NO reply._

_MOMMY!_

_End of the flash back__._

All these painful memories that Katara had been trying to neglect and forget for the past couple of years where now rushing painfully in her head, she could actually feel the pain.

A tear ran down the girl's face as a fresh picture of her mother's burned face came to her memory, throughout the years she was trying to forget her mother's burning face, but she only became better at remembering it, she just couldn't neglect nor forget it, it was glued to her mind, it was a scar that will never heal no matter what, no matter how many years passed, no matter what events happen, no matter what... She just couldn't forget it.

She held the necklace around her neck hard, to the point she thought it would break, she just wanted comfort, and that was the necklace's job, it was the only peace of her mother left, it made her comfortable, it gave her hope.

She didn't remember a lot about the evil man that... NO... the evil monster... No such person is a human.

He wore a bandana that masked all of his face revealing nothing but his golden eyes.

Oh, how she hates Golden eyes, Zuko's were the purest shade of gold, how she hated them, god, how they were...

Almost the same, every time she looked at them all the painful memories rushed back. They were just more pure, causing more fear...

Now, that she lost her mother, she had nobody left but her father and now that fire bender was trying to steal him...

The same golden eyes are hunting her, they made her lose one member and they are not making her lose another.

I'm going to revenge you Zuko.

I'll stop you.

You will never succeed in causing me the same pain that your nation had does, you will see.

What! Katara what are you thinking?! You can't go revenge him, what will the others think?

And in addition how will you?

Yes I can't do that, I can't.

But what if...

Hama's words came back,

Blood bend.

Blood bend!

BLOOD BEND!

No, I swore not to blood bend again, I only did it because Hama was about to kill both of Aang and Sokka, I never used it anymore and I never will use it.

But...

Zuko deserves it, he chased you for almost a year, he tried to kill Aang, you, and Sokka, and he stole your mother's Necklace, and the biggest hit is that he betrayed you in Ba Sing Se, that scar on Aang's back it's all his fault.

What? No...No. I don't revenge people, I'm Katara I hate him but I won't blood bend him, I'm nothing like Hama, Katara calm down you aren't like her.

The young teenager was having a conflict between herself, the heart was fighting the mind, the heart wanted revenge and comfort and the mind wanted common sense.

But...

Zuko is fire nation, and not any ordinary fire bender he is the fire lord's son, he can't be trusted, he can't teach Aang the most complicated and dangerous element in the cycle, he will kill Aang, he is just with us because if we win he will be firelord, I know that, power he is just like his FATHER, JUST LIKE HIS NATION, I am sure that he got that scar in a training accident or something, no father is that cruel, how dump does he think us?

NO!

Katara! You don't do that! Whatever was he, you can't blood bend him!

Yes I can and I will! I am making a favour to everyone! I am sure he just freed dad to get Sokka's trust, he probably arranged this whole thing with the prison manager, isn't he his Girlfriend's uncle, he can just arrange that with him, plus even if, he was the prince no one could decline his orders.

But...

But what?! I won't allow this play to repeat, no, I lost a mother I'm not losing a father, I'm not losing my friends, I'm not losing a bother, I'm not losing my family, I have lost enough.

Yes, I'm tired of losing my family; I'm tired of losing the people close to me, to that nation.

I'm sick of this; it's time to show them that we can fight too.

This is settled, I will revenge you Zuko, once and for all.

The heart won over the mind, this is no longer Katara, this is now a monster with a thirst to kill and revenge.

Katara crept down the hallways heading for Zuko's room.

She made sure that he got a room away from the others, epically Aang; it's not safe, if he wanted to kill them in midnight or something...

You can't be too careful, can you?

She tip toed past Toph's room because she knew that every vibration would wake the blind earth bender.

How foolish was Toph, she trusted Zuko the most, and she got her feet burned, still she is convinced that Zuko didn't mean it, it was an accident, and she now forces him to pay back with piggy rides, the only thing that is more stupid than actually believing Zuko was to allow him to touch you.

Finally the water bender reached her destination; she slowly tried to open the door.

It was opened, wired, usually he locks it...

She opened the door, and was the most surprised for what she saw.

She now expected Zuko to be burning things, she expected that she won't really find anything that Zuko's flames hadn't licked yet and boy how wrong was she...

The fire bender was sleeping peacefully, rolled up in blankets and he was actually clenching to one of them, as if he was cold?

Katara expected to have Zuko totally different, to have Zuko wide awake and ready for combat, she didn't expect him asleep, peacefully and cold too.

The old Katara was back, "see he's asleep, we can't revenge on him asleep, let's come back tomorrow."

"Never."

Katara moved her hands, and with them Zuko's body moved, he was now in mid air, he was now almost wide awaken, he could feel pain, his eyes winded, and he felt a lump in his throat.

"Ka- Katara?" he said as he was almost half asleep.

Katara felt the power of the moon, her bending was now at least dozens of times stronger that was bad for Zuko as her grip was tightened and he could feel his muscles tighten.

"Morning Zuko." She said in a dry tune, filled with hate.

"Katara its midnight, what are you doing?! What did you do to me Katara? This is painful!"

"I have figured that out."

"Let go of me! What do you want?!"

"IT'S PAY BACK TIME ZUKO!''

"What do you m-mean K-k-Katara?"

Zuko was trying to neglect the terrible pain in every part of his body, he was also trying to actually not make Katara mad, but he clearly was doing a terrible job, almost as terrible as the pain, her fists where tightening so where his blood veins.

"REVENGE!"

She started to bend water at the same time, she made a huge needle sharp icicle, really pointy and soon there were five in midair, right in front of Zuko, who was still trying to actually process.

One of the needle pointy sharp icicles where flying towards him, and before he knew it, the icicle was already settled in his torso, he yelled in agony.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHT!"

Katara just laughed,

"We haven't even started yet Zuzu."

Toph heard a really high scream, it was filled with agony, pain and hate, and she quickly jumped out of bed as she identified it as Zuko's and she could feel Katara in his room, but she couldn't feel him.

Good I chose a room near his, the most, stupid Sweetness. Gotta hurry before Sweetness kills him, she thought in half sarcasm and half concern.

Aang, Hakoda, Sokka, and the Duke heard the yell as well, and they also identified it as Zuko's, soon they were all rushing through Western Air temple hallways, heading to the fire bender's room.

Back to Zuko's room...

Zuko was suffering the worst pain in his life, aside from his scar, his red tunic was still red, except that the red colour came from his blood, the sharp needle pointy icicle had entered his torso and now it was clearly out from and through his back.

Katara moved the other icicle, the exact same shape as the one before it, and she shot it, it landed in Zuko's upper arm (his bicep and triceps), and you could hear the sound of the bone totally breaking into two pieces, before it settled in his arm, he let out another scream of agony, causing the people rushing towards his room to hurry up.

Katara repeated the same exact move again but this time on his leg, exactly thigh, and she got the same exact reaction and result.

Sokka was now racing air, his love for his friend had gave him a great booster, he had ran past all the others and he now was beside Toph.

"You heard it too?" he asked, still running.

"Yes, it's Katara, she's in his room, but I can't feel Zuko at all."

"What?! We've gotta hurry."

Then Katara aimed the third that went and licked his face from the front and its back terribly was smashes against his unscarred cheek. This only caused him to yell and scream in a higher voice, only then Toph walked in the room, and Sokka was the fastest between the other boys so he was in the room right after Toph, and they were paralyzed with the seen in front of them, at least Sokka was, Toph couldn't feel Zuko, but she heard his sobs, and the screams earlier where from here, moreover, she could feel a pool of blood on the stone floor and blood was dripping from upside, and that where she guessed Zuko was.

Once again Sokka thought that the fact the Toph couldn't see was just... Good, she was lucky.

Zuko was in mid air an icicle was right in his torso and out of his back, blood was still dripping from there, his left cheek was bleeding terribly as well, there was a bruise developing, it looked like it was really painful, and the fact that there was a cut in it wasn't helping, and don't even start on his arm and leg, the bones in both of them where seen.

Toph, this time, got sick of the sielence, and now she didn't care, no matter what she is going to help Zuko, no matter what.

"Katara! Put him down!"

"NEVER!"

Now the rest of the guys where there and they're reactions where even worse than Sokka's, Aang couldn't bear to see blood, so his face turned green and he was running out of the room and throwing up already.

The Duke was petrified, and Hakoda couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Katara in front of Zuko two icicles above her head, her hands extended to Zuko's direction and a look of setisfication was clear on her face.

"Katara..." was all what he managed to say, he didn't even know what was she doing, how Zuko is in the air, but the icicles were clearly her work, and the fact that they all in different spots of Zuko's body... He just couldn't believe his "Little Girl" was capable of this.

Katara upon seeing her father relaxed a bit, but then she became angrier with Zuko and her grip tightened, causing Zuko to moan in pain, ad he had no more power left.

Sokka was terrified, this wasn't his sister.

"K-Katara leave Zuko now." Sokka managed to say.

"No way, he is paying me back."

"Katara, this is not human! Leave Zuko alone! NOW!" the Duke yelled, as he pointed at Katara.

"I don't want to fight you Sweetness but Duke is right! Let him go!"

"How lovely, shut up blind girl and orphan boy, you filthy street rat know nothing about him, and Blindy he can't be trusted! You two are just kids! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

"Katara..."

Hakoda extended his arm in front of the people standing behind him.

"No. Katara stop this instance! Ever since Zuko came here he has done nothing but help us! LEAVE HIM ALONE! NOW KATARA! THIS BOY HAS BEEN HELPING BETTER THAN YOU!"

"No not again... He'll see!" Katara didn't understand how this happening was, she'd finish this once and for all, she is going to kill him, and he will no longer exist to steal her father.

She felt the power of the ocean and moon inside if her she moved her arms aiming for his heart.

She finally reached it and with blood bending she moved her arms and so the worst pain you could have imagined was caused to Zuko,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

He yelled as pain spread in his body, he had suddenly found his voice, and it had been used to cause the worst scream you could ever hear, filled with hate and pure, pure pain, a tear ran down his face, and a bruise started forming around his heart.

Katara had done it, she had squeezed his heart.

okay so what do you think about katara's memory? that's how I imagine it, and she was seriously cruel here,


	3. Blood and Bandages

**KATARA VS ZUKO: I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER AFTER**

**CHAPTER THREE: BANDAGES AND blood**

Katara has done it, she has squeezed his heart.

Sokka was just... He wouldn't really mind following Aang outside, to empty his stomach, seriously, what... How... When...

Before sometime, hours ago, he thought that Zuko was a mess, but that wasn't anything compared to this...

Now Zuko was even worse after Katara had squeezed his heart, Sokka could seriously tell what she had done, and the effect was terrible...

He just...

He can't describe how he was feeling, he just can't...

Hakoda was even more speechless than probably anyone in this room, he never imagined his little girl would do so, it was just... In the beginning, he thought he was dreaming, when he saw Zuko's state minutes earlier, now it was billions of times worse,( I'll describe it latter folks), whatever did Katara do, it surely was unpleasant, that scream, as a warrior he knew that it was the scream of pure pain, agony, mispair, and nothing more. He had never heard it expressing this amount of pain, but he was experienced enough to recognize it.

Toph, she was the most worried of them all, she couldn't sense Zuko so she didn't know how bad his injuries were, or what did Katara do to cause him such pain, is he alright, that was what she could ask herself, knowing the answer, and she even had a bigger question, but she didn't even dare to ask, Is Zuko Alive? She was helpless to know about that, the blood on the floor, the previous screams, this one, Katara! A tear ran down her face.

A tear ran down the duke's face, he was the youngest, he did see fire benders killing every single person in his village, he had heard the screams and yells of people being burned, or injured by swords, even executed, but all those screams were nothing compared to Zuko's scream minutes ago, none of those burned or dismembered bodies he had seen were even close to Zuko's body, it was so messed up, it was so... He just couldn't imagine being in Zuko's place right now, the injuries, the broken bones and now a squeezed heart... this woman has gone mad, she surely has... No one seemed to really moved, he understood, he really did, this was just way so much to bear.

However, the youth found powers, he found enough courage and bravery to do something, he saw Zuko's Dao blades, they were on the bed, he knew Zuko would always keep them beside him, he carried them all day, and he put them near him when they slept, in case someone attacked him, or in case they had to leave in the middle of the night, or anything...

That was somehow funny, he should have chopped Katara before she did that to him, but apparently he was asleep, and she probably blood bent him out of bed, and even if, Katara was supposed to be an ally.

He just imagined it; personally, he hated to wake up early, or someone shaking him or anything, being woken up suddenly by a mad person, moving your body around like a doll, that didn't seem pleasant.

The duke took one last look at Zuko, unconscious in the air.

Slowly he started to move towards the swords, hoping to protect the poor fire bender.

Minutes passed, minutes swimming in an uncomfortable sielence, no one spoke, and eyeballs flickered between the dominant power-Katara- and the attacker, to the victim.

It was not a pretty site, Hakoda thought, such young eyes shouldn't be exposed to such things, you could literally see bones shattered in some places, he had been to hundred dozens of battles in his life but never saw something like this, where was Katara for the past years? They could have wiped out the fire nation with this power, he thought, goodness he was the only one who could joke at such a situation, guess we now know who Sokka takes after.

While everyone was swimming in their own thoughts, the duke was in his own world,

Come on Duke, you can do it, come on, it's just a few feet away...

Like the duke Toph wanted to do something, but she just couldn't, for the first time in her life she felt so scared, so terrified, usually she would have blocked these emotions, ran away from them, but this time she just couldn't, she had to run miles and miles, but fail.

She tried, but she was tripped by the scream of agony coming from her big brother, Zuko was the closest thing she had to a proper family, hang on I'll help you Sparky, but how?

Back to the duke, he was nearly there, just a few feet; come on you can do it.

Yes!

The Duke has done it, he has grabbed Zuko's blades, and then turned to Katara, Toph was near him, she was speechless he knew that, but she will help.

"L-l-leave Z-Z-Zu-k-k-ko a-al-lone! I w-w-warn y-you K-K-Katara I-I h-have th-the b-blades..." he said in half threatening voice, he was scared, he couldn't threaten could he...

What if she blood bent at him? What if she killed him? What if he ended up... no! He will still help Zuko, he was a child will Katara torture him like that?

He was a warrior, a freedom fighter, a man, men don't give up, and men don't feel scared. So his confidence rose up, and his expression hardened.

Katara was silent.

Hakoda was still as much speechless as his son.

Toph then found her voice;

"Look at you Katara! Us kids we are standing to face you! Look at what you had done to sp- Zuko, look at him! Who would have done that! You're a monster! And if you'll blood bend me for this I don't care! Just leave Zuko!"

"I can "look at him'' just fine, did you forget he was the enemy! Did you forget what he did! Did you forget that he chased us all around the world! That he nearly killed Aang! That he betray us! That he is the son of our enemy! If you let him live he'll take his father's place when Aang wins, and turn out worse! He's fire nation! The nation who killed and scarred and injured and was the reason of millions suffering! MONSTERS! He is just like them! A monster! A fire demon!"

The room was silent, a mixed smell of Zuko's blood and the night air filled the air, the moon shone brightly, it shone on Katara's blue eyes making them shine and show how they are trying to seek revenge.

Sokka stepped forward, he finally found his tongue, tears ran down his face, they were the effect of seeing Zuko, his brand new friend.

"Katara, look at me..."He said in a low voice,

"You just said that fire nation were monsters that killed and scared and injured, maybe that's right, but look at yourself Katara you are turning out worse than them. What is the difference between you two? Didn't you just injure Zuko, attack him, Katara please leave him, if what you said was true, and then why did he do this? He blew up his father, travelled here, bared us, got accepted, and since then only help, if it was a play will he act like this? Please Katara, I beg you, in the name of mom's spirit let him go, I beg you."

Silence.

Sokka felt eyeballs staring at him, studying him, the hard gazes, wondering where this courage came from, these gazes included his sisters.

Tears ran down her face now as she thought about what her brother said, was it true? Was she truly turning like them? No she can't turn to the monster she feared, she just can't, it was wrong, she looked at Zuko and dared to say it, he did look worse than her mother he did.

Her arms relaxed, causing the numb unconscious body to fall to the ground, and then she ran away crying.

Toph was petrified, terrified, scared, you name it, the minute Zuko's body touched the floor, an explosion of emotions blew up inside of her, she was hosted by the ghosts of fear, once again, it wasn't even compared to before, yes Toph Beifong was afraid.

"Kids! Hurry up! We need to help him!"

"Y-yes."They all answered in unison.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0ooo0o0

Hakoda was terrified; he knew some army medication, but nowhere near this.

Aang was still too scared and frightened to come in, Hakoda told the poor monk to go talk with Katara, Katara won't hurt him, and he was the best at talking civil, especially with Katara.

They needed her, her healing abilities would be all what they would need, and it is impossible to safe Zuko without healing power.

Suki has came down right now, she was fearful and petrified to see Zuko, but she figured out that she would ask questions later and tend the fire bender for now.

She quickly got a first aid kit and started-with Hakoda-healing Zuko.

Sokka sat with them, he handed them whatever they needed.

Toph sat terrified in the corner.

Hakoda decided to start.

He removed what was left of Zuko's shirt, it would help him breathe, his chest and torso weren't in the best condition, you could see through his torso, and his chest was black with bruise and blood and all.

He probably had a few broken ribs.

Beside his chest there were a lot of wounds, on his unscarred cheek there's a huge bruise with one deep lash, but it was the least concern.

His hand was a total mess, you could see the bone, you could see who it was chopped in half, some dried blood was all around it, and the hand was slit open.

His thigh was very similar, except that it was much more of a bloody mess.

His face was drenched in sweat, his eyes were closed shut, he was clearly in pain, his lip had a deep injury on it, still bleeding, and his nose was bleeding as well.

His torso was probably the worst, there was a hole in it, and you could latterly see through it, creepy, terrifying, you name it.

"Clean his nose first, it will help him breath better." Hakoda instructed.

Suki nodded, she held up Zuko's head back, the bleeding stopped and then she cleaned it.

Then they moved to his torso, they couldn't leave it like this, but they couldn't hear it, so for now, they had to bandage it up.

Suki got some water, she then splashed it all over a piece of clean fabric and started tending the wound, the minute the fabric touched the wound, Zuko's eyes shot wide open.

The pain was unbearable, it surely was, everything hurt. He let out a yell of pain the minute the fabric touched him.

"Chief Hakoda, he...he's awake." Suki said.

Hakoda studied him.

"Zuko..."

He was so weak to answer, he was shivering, and he was pained, he was very sore.

Zuko just groaned.

"It's okay, everything will be fine." Hakoda reassured, he was rather experienced in that, he had a son after all, Hakoda did remember how he used to comfort a young chubby crying Sokka, but one time was his favourite.

_Flashback_

_ Hakoda was sitting with the men of the tribe, they were having an argent meeting, that year the animals hid very well and pollution from the fire navy metal ships had killed a lot of fish too, so for this winter they didn't have enough in store._

_ Back then Sokka was almost six or maybe seven? He can't really remember._

_ The thing was that in the middle of the meeting, a loud cry was heard and the six year old water tribe kid came rushing, his face socked with tears, he kept running not noticing all the important people, he then jumped in his father's lap._

_ Hakoda looked at his young son, he smiled, the father started running his fingers through the boy's hair and rubbing his hands in a circular motion around his back for comfort._

_ He wasn't angry, Sokka was a young child, and he probably doesn't know that this is a very important meeting._

_ He looked at the men and women around him, he stood up holding his son, who clenched his cloths and cried on his chest,_

_ "Honoured men and women, if you please excuse us for a moment, Bato can you take my place for a while?"_

_ "Sure thing Hakoda." Bato said as he took Hakoda's place and resumed the meeting, meanwhile, Hakoda walked out with his son._

_ He kept on soothing him, in any possible way, until he was calm enough to speak up._

_ He wondered what made his son like this. When he got out, like three hours ago, Sokka was still sleeping peacefully, so what had erupted the volcano of emotions in his young son? What could have possibly caused him to start such a revolution on his manners and personality, if he would be paitent, he would know._

_ The situation kept going like this for a few minutes until Sokka pulled away and looked at his dad with deep blue watery eyes._

_ "What is the problem Sokka? You can always tell your daddy, and plus water tribe warriors don't lie! Come on, tell me and I promise that I'll solve the problem."_

_ Sokka kept crying for a few minutes then he started to speak,_

_ "I-I w-was asleep, a-and I-I h-had a-a bad dream..." The boy said as he broke down again._

_ So that was the issue, what was the dream that terrified his six year old son like that, he kept rubbing his back and soothing him._

_ Then he gently said,_

_ "Tell me what it was about Sokka, you know, I'll help you..."_

_ Sokka pulled away, then he wiped tears off his cheek with the sleeve of his parka,_

_ "I-i dreamed t-that a- a fire monster came a-and h-he hurt you an-and mom and k-Katara, and e-everyone..." The boy said sadly._

_ Hakoda's eyes winded, he was lost in his thoughts and then his son looked up and said another thing,_

_ "I-I don't want anyone t-to hurt you dad, or K-Katara or mom o-or gran..."_

_ How brave and caring his boy was, Hakoda thought._

_ He was this worried his family and tribe? At such a young age? Hakoda was sure that one day Sokka will grow to a fine young man and a great chief and warrior._

_ "I-I'm scared." Sokka said._

_ Hakoda held his son's chin up and wiped tears of it._

_ "Sokka it's okay to be scared, thanks you for worrying about us, you are such a great boy Sokka, I promise that I will always protect you and Katara, I will always be there for you."_

_ "Always?"_

_ "Forever."_

_ "You are the bestest daddy ever!"Sokka said happily._

_ Hakoda just chuckled, his son wasn't a boy to stay sad for a long time,_

_ "Sokka?" He said._

_ "Yes dad?" The boy replied happily._

_ "You know that what you said means that you are a great brave warrior? I'm sure one day you'll be the best warrior in the tribe." Hakoda said proudly and thoughtfully._

_ Sokka's eyes winded._

_ "You think so?" He asked in a wandering tune._

_ "I know so." Hakoda said as he pulled his young son into a tight embrace._

_ End of flashback._

Sokka cared a lot for his tribe and family, maybe this was the reason Zuko didn't hurt Katara.

Maybe, since he was friends with Sokka he didn't want to hurt his sister.

A thought struck Hakoda like a lightning bolt.

Zuko was very similar to his son, that was what only Aang, Toph and Sokka saw.

He couldn't imagine being in his place, Zuko had to fight his sister at the boiling rock, how did he feel, probably not good.

His father tortured him mentally and physically, the boy just lost his way and now he found it.

He now pitied him, he saw the pain in his eyes, after all the help and sacrifices this boy made, why did he always have to suffer?

"Zuko, I'll need you to calm down so that I could clean your injuries, okay? I know it might hurt, but if we didn't clean them they will infect, okay?" He asked gently.

Zuko nodded weakly.

He bit his lip as Suki and Hakoda cleaned the blood around his torso and bandaged it.

Then they had to move to his broken hand, it hurt much more but he managed to accept the pain in nothing more than a hiss, he closed his eyes way too tight that he felt that they will explode.

He won't cry out loud, no, he had his dignity; he still refused to cry in front of anyone, especially from pain, he was used to it, this was much stronger but he had to keep up and not scream or cry.

He failed a stray tear ran down his cheek as Suki returned the bone to its shape and bandaged it.

Hakoda noticed this, how Zuko won't cry, it was a mystery indeed, he had seen grown men cry out and scream from injuries much less than this, it was way behind his comprehension how did Zuko possibly bear this, he would ask later.

"It's okay to cry." He reassured.

Zuko ignored him.

Sokka saw the pain his band new friend was suffering, he decided to go help Aang convince Katara to come and heal Zuko.

Hakoda and Suki just continued.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Katara was crying her eyes out in her room, what had she done? How did she give up to Hama this easily, she swore not to use that power ever again, she only used it to save Aang and Sokka's lives, no!

Aang and Sokka!

What will they think of her, they will hate her, and Toph and Suki and Dad...?

What have I done?

"Katara, please, we know you didn't mean it, please come help Zuko..."

Aang and Sokka had been trying to get her to help Zuko for the past hour, she will now.

Maybe that's how she'll make things right, maybe if she would help him heal, they can put this whole thing behind them, maybe.

"C-coming." She said.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Okay, 3200 words, a really long chapter I hope you enjoy it, it is a gift to Avatarspiraangkorra, demonpie17,and KittyKattly for the most, enjoy, it is probably impossible to write anything before june13, blame mom, she'll take everything, I might even not be able to open the site, I'm really sorry, I hope you enjoy this.


	4. Nightmares

**KATARA V.S ZUKO: I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER AFTER**

**CHAPTER FOUR: NIGHTMARES**

Previously on Katara V.S Zuko:

"Look at you Katara! Us kids we are standing to face you! Look at what you had done to sp- Zuko, look at him! Who would have done that! You're a monster! And if you'll blood bend me for this I don't care! Just leave Zuko!"

"You just said that fire nation were monsters that killed and scared and injured, maybe that's right, but look at yourself Katara you are turning out worse than them. What is the difference between you two? Didn't you just injure Zuko, attack him, Katara please leave him, if what you said was true, and then why did he do this? He blew up his father, travelled here, bared us, got accepted, and since then only help, if it was a play will he act like this? Please Katara, I beg you, in the name of mom's spirit let him go, I beg you."

Her arms relaxed, causing the numb unconscious body to fall to the ground, and then she ran away crying.

Maybe that's how she'll make things right, maybe if she would help him heal, they can put this whole thing behind them, maybe.

"C-coming." She said.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o

This chapter is mostly talking about Katara and her feelings, and Zuko's too.

Katara strolled back to her room cursing under her breath, it was the late afternoon!

It took her all that time to heal Zuko!

Healing required the healer to focus his/her chi on his/her hands, and with their element they would be able to heal wounds and so on, or that's at least what Yugoda said.

Katara had tried to heal Zuko's broken arm and leg, but that didn't go well.

_**Flashback**_

_Katara walked along side with Aang and Sokka to Zuko's room._

_ If she healed him she might have another chance, she might correct her mistake, this ominous night will be a folded page of history._

_ She still had a sound at the back of her head that told her to leave him die, she won't mind, but she cared for Aang, Sokka, and her father._

_When this is over, I'll give Toph a good long talk, she thought, as if she would listen._

_ Finally they reached the room, sure enough, Toph was beside Zuko, holding his unbroken palm, squeezing it as a tear ran down her face._

_ Katara found that strange, why was she crying for him? why did she care that much?_

_A person like Zuko doesn't deserve care and love, never._

_ Katara wanted to blood bend him dead when she saw her father and Suki by his side._

_ What was his problem? How did he do this? He was able to steel her father even in this case._

_ Calm down Katara, calm down._

_She pushed all of these thoughts away and sat near Suki._

_Katara grabbed her water skin to start healing him._

_Surprisingly, before she started Hakoda spoke, at first she thought he'll talk to her, but he failed her._

"_Zuko, Zuko? Can you hear me son?" He said with care in his voice, she wanted to yell at him that this wasn't Sokka, that this was the enemy but she kept sielence._

_Zuko's amber golden eyes opened, a small slit that stared at Hakoda._

"_Good son, Katara's going to heal you, it'll hurt a little but you'll feel fine, okay?"_

_He's not a toddler dad! She thought._

_Zuko nodded weakly, his eyes started to close._

"_Zuko, I'll need you to stay awake for me, please son?"_

_He nodded._

_Zuko wanted to drop and sink deep to the world off unconsciousness, there he won't feel a lot of pain, there everything will be better, he was very weak, every breath tired him, every breath felt like a dragger being stabbed straight in his heart._

_ Everything was the same, he could barely trace the figure of Hakoda's worried face above him, Sokka trying to cheer him a little._

_ Above all, Zuko could feel Toph's small hand in his, he could hear her faint sobs, and some of her tears rolled down his arm._

_He wanted to tell her not to cry for him ever, to stay the Toph that mocked him nonstop, he was trying now. He opened his mouth but no words came out._

"_Zuko!"_

"_Be careful! You don't have to say anything!"_

_Is he stupid? Does he want to die? Although we won't mind that, Katara thought._

_However, a few minutes passed and she started to heal him._

_She started with his arm, the bone was split in half, after five hours(yes people.) she managed to heal it, the bone was one piece, but there was still a cut that she couldn't mend._

_Now she cursed herself, she was not that good healer, she still hadn't reached the level of healing bones, but she now done better than she expected._

_His leg was much worse, even if she kept healing it for ten hours it won't be fixed, it needed professional healers._

_ The water bender decided to bandage it after she cleaned it, that was not easy._

_The idiot she was healing screamed when she touched his thigh, his fist shot up in attempt to punch her, but he failed and yelled more, idiot, he moved his wounded arm, she though._

"_No...Please...Pain...Hurt..." Was all what he said._

_The gaang were all silent, Aang still sat outside, Toph won't leave Zuko's side, and Sokka too._

_Zuko felt the pain of Agni's sun on his leg when a hand touched it, faint begging's escaped his lips in attempt to make it stop, just make it stop! This hurt more than the day he got his scar, very much more, he could hear Toph crying more beside him._

_ She was so unlike Toph in the moment, Toph never cried, never, he loved her smiles and jokes they brought him hope, and they shouldn't go because of him, he made a lot of people lose things, and Toph's smile won't be one of them._

_He turned very slowly to her as gasps were heard, Zuko ignored all the pain in his body, he lifted his newly bandaged hand and held Toph's chin as he then, wiped a tear away._

"_Z-Zuko..."_

"_It...is... kay... do... not... c-cry...me..." Was all what he could say, but Toph understood him._

"_How won't I Sparks?! You have to be okay! You understand?!" Toph said sarcastically as more tears ran down her cheek, but she smiled._

_ Zuko cracked a small smile on his bleeding lips._

_ Oh come on! Thought Katara, how cute of you! And the great Toph?_

_She understood that Toph was the stubborn and independent kind of person, but like this?_

_And the others? Sokka was smiling and nearly laughing hardly as he murmured "Oh jerkbender..."_

_Her father was smiling too, he was also looking at Zuko the look of pride, the look of a happy father, a look filled with love as if he did something really cute, these looks aren't for Zuko!_

_They are mine and Sokka's! What a thief, thought Katara._

_Toph was very happy, although it wasn't understandable, at least for Katara._

_She held more water that covered her palms and she got back to healing his thigh._

_She won't be able to heal, so she'll clean it instead._

_The minute the water touched his flesh, covered with crimson blood, he let out a groan as his expression became harder, Zuko closed his eyes shut, and wrinkled his nose._

_The pain was unbearable as before,_

"_You're hurting him!" Toph yelled at Katara._

"_I'm trying to heal him!" Katara snapped._

_Seriously, what was wrong with this girl? He was the enemy, the demon, and she was acting as if he was her brother._

_Hakoda saw this wasn't going to end well so he quickly broke the two girls away._

_Katara continued her work while Zuko lost his grip on consciousness, Katara thought that was better until he started to murmur things such as:_

"_Don't leave me alone, I need you please"_

"_Mom? Please come back!"_

"_Why did you do this?"_

"_It hurts... A lot."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

_ The people in the room seemed to stare or more likely glare, at Katara when he said some of those frases._

_ She ignored them anyways._

_It wasn't her fault, he started it, he always does._

_The teenager finished her job, she got up and left without moving her lips, she glared at the unconscious Zuko, who was now lying peacefully being checked over by Hakoda and Suki, and the "Foolish" Toph was still holding his arm. _

_She walked back to her room silently, without a single word, even to Aang who was sitting outside._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

So now, Katara laid down on her bed trying to sleep, she was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep.

All kinds of thoughts ran down her brain preventing her from sleeping, just like last night.

Finally, after some time she managed to sleep.

Usually,her dreams were her own safe peaceful world.

Where mom was alive, were dad never went to war, were Zuko didn't exists...

However, today everything was different, her dreams were flashbacks of the time she lost her mother, of the worst moments in her life.

First, the face of her mother burnt on the ground was in front of her with the melody of her screams playing along every sense of course.

Then came the memory of the crystal catacomb, she could see the lightning emerging from Azula's figures and hitting Aang in the back as she screamed and yelled even more.

Then the day of the black sun, and then today.

The face of her father appeared in front of her,

"He growled out to be better than you, stop this!"

"You're wrong!" She yelled tears running down her face.

Then came Aang's miserable face:

"Why Katara? You ruin everything!" It yelled.

" NO! HE DOES! AANG DON'T BELIEVE HIM!" She yelled more and more with tears running down her face.

Then Sokka:

"You are becoming like them Katara, even worse! He has done nothing but help us!"

She cried and cried.

Then came Toph's:

"Leave him alone! You are a monster Katara!"

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NO!" She yelled and yelled, the faces circled her,

"He is better than you Katara!" They said.

She screamed and screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes shot wide open.

OO0o0Oo0o0o0o0O0O0O0O0o0oo0

Meanwhile in Zuko's room...

Everyone was gone except for the young earth bender.

They all wanted to stay here, but Suki convinced Hakoda that he was tired, Aang was very tired mentally that he immediately slept, Sokka went to bed as Hakoda told him to do so.

Toph was ordered to go sleep as well, but she won't listen, the blind earth bender stayed near her friend.

He was like her brother, the only one in the whole world that actually understood how did she feel, he didn't see her as a weak person, he was always honest with her, he always taught her many stuff, he had been the brother she never had.

For now, the ex-prince was sleeping near her, she was sure that he was dealing with a nightmare, as he whimpered and murmured in his sleep.

He clenched the sheets harder and harder, Toph looked at him, he surely is suffering, poor Sparky, she thought as she ran her fingers through his shaggy silky ebony hair in attempt to soothe him.

Zuko was having his usual nightmares, the ones he had ever since he got banished, and they got worse and worse by the night.

He was standing in the middle of red fog, he felt some how hot, he sweating terribly, then, out of nowhere came a hand on his shoulder, the terrified boy turned around to find Admiral Zhao.

"You left me to die." He said.

"I didn't mean to! You left my hand! I'm sorry!" the boy yelled trying to explain himself.

" Sorry will not bring my life back! You killed me!" Zhao yelled in a deep voice.

"I-I didn't... I'm sorry!"

"You killed me..." Zhao disappeared while his phrase kept echoing.

Tears streamed down his cheeks, he fell to the ground, buried his face in his palms and cried.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he rose up to find Lee.

"Lee you're here!" He said wiping tears with his sleeve.

"You monster! You kill everyone and everything!" The boy yelled.

"No-'' Zuko tried to explain, but he was interrupted by Lee,

"I hate you monster!"

"No, Lee please I-''

It was late, Lee had disappeared already.

Zuko broke down and continued crying,

"Make it stop... Make it stop..." He cried.

Then came his own mother,

"Y-you are alive!" He said and ran to hug her.

She jerked him away,

"I sacrificed my freedom for you! Is that how you thank me! You wicked child!"

"No please! I love you mom, I'm good now! I'm sorry!"

She disappeared leaving him to cry on his own, then the fog turned to the Agni Kai arena.

No! No! No! He thought.

He was 13 again, he was on his knees in front of his father,

"You will learn and suffering will be your teacher!" He yelled.

Then Ozai sent a fire ball to his son's face, Zuko felt nothing but pain and his world turned pitch black.

"Zuko! Zuko! Wake up Zuko!" He heard someone say, but he just kept murmuring;

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"ZUKO WAKE UP!" The voice said.

He felt his shoulder shake and his eyes snapped wide open, he shot up from his cot, only to feel more pain and scream at the top of his lungs,

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRHHHHH!"

He quickly got back down closing his eyes shut to stop the pain, he was panting heavily and a thin layer of sweat covered his forehead.

"Be careful!" Toph yelled, he did identify her voice and opened his eyes,

"What happened?" He asked, his jaw hurt him a lot.

"You were having a nightmare." She said.

"Sorry for troubling you."

"It's okay." She said.

"The pain? W-What h-happened?" He asked.

"Long story Sparky..."

"It'll be a while before I go back to sleep, so I have time." He said still laying on the ground.

"Okay... What happened is..."

O0Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Katara sat on her bed panting, she was surprised to find Sokka beside her.

Sokka on the other hand, heard his sister talking in her sleep as he went to his own room, he came to check on her.

"Sokka... What are you doing here?"

She felt weird now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a nightmare, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard you talk and toss in your sleep so I came to check on you."

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"O-okay, guess I'll have to go." He got up and headed to the door.

"Wait! Sokka!"

He got back,

"What?"

"How can you stand him? Every time I look at his eyes I remember Mom's killer, every time I look at him I see the nation that killed and destroyed, he is their future leader, not any citizen. h-how can you."

"You need to forgive Katara, he isn't like them, he is very different from the fire nation."

"He was chasing us, he nearly killed Aang."

"Times change Katara, he is correcting that, he is teaching Aang, he helped dad escape, he left his home for us Katara, Zuko was just lost, he suffered a lot of pain Katara, he lost his own mother, his father scarred him, banished him, and tried to kill him, his sister wants nothing but his head, he doesn't know where is his Uncle, and he has no friends, he has none Katara."

"He wasn't lying was he?" She murmured.

"About what?"

"His father?"

"No, it is the truth Katara."

"So now I just tortured him more, and he didn't even revenge."

"He can't get up Katara."

"Well then I'll be careful, I'll have to apologize, won't I?"

"That's my sister."

"I am still... I can't..."

"I know how you feel Katara, but believe me Times change, and people do, good night."

With that Sokka left, leaving Katara to think about what he said.

Times change, so do people.

Oo0o0o0o0Oo0o0O0O0O0o0o

So long wait, sorry, I would like to thank Avatarspiriaangkorra, DemonPie17, Nb.1Fan, Mayplboughter,and KittyKattly, for their support.

2800m words, I hope you like it, this story has got more than a thousand views! I was very happy about that! But I just hope that our viewers leave reviews, because really your opinion matters a lot, so enjoy and

R&R.


	5. Tending To My Friend

**KATARA V.S ZUKO:I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER AFTER**

**CHAPTER FIVE:TENDING TO MY FRIEND**

I'd like to thank DemonPie17, KittyKatly, and Avatarspiriaangkorra, for their constant feedback, so thanks a lot.

This chapter is somehow very hard to write, in this chapter you'll mostly discover Toph and Zuko's friendship, it will be only sister/brother bonding, so no Toko.

This was a very long week, all filled with family obligations so I didn't get to post this earlier.

We'll continue this later, for now Enjoy!

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o

Aang tossed and turned on his bed, the young Avatar couldn't sleep this night, he was worried about his fire bending teacher, about his friend.

He couldn't understand Katara, Zuko hadn't done anything, if anything he was trying to be nice.

He is teaching me fire bending, I always burn him but he never complains, he even thinks that I don't know, Aang thought.

He still remembered their training before Zuko went with Sokka to the boiling rock...

_Flash back: _

_ It was a fine morning, badger frogs were cracking loudly, nothing could possibly ruin the beauty of the nature reborn each morning, except for one thing; A fire bending training._

_ The young avatar was going through basic fire bending Kata, his master standing beside him directing him._

_ "That's great Aang, you mastered this Kata." Zuko said as the air bender finished and took his position._

_ A wide smile curved on the lips of the avatar declared how proud and happy was he about his new accomplishment._

_ Zuko nodded to Aang, and then he said:_

_ "Now let's move to the next set." _

_ Zuko took his position, he breathed deeply and then started his Kata._

_ The fire bender did punches, kicks, and summersaults , the fire obeyed it's master and moved to his moves._

_ Aang looked at his mentor, he knew that it'll be a long time before he would muster this Kata, it was so had, and perhaps complicated, the fire was wild, what if he burned Zuko? Or Katara, or Sokka, or Toph, or Haru, or anyone? What if he burned the whole temple down?!_

_ Zuko seemed to notice Aang's expression, he knew what was Aang thinking, he thought the same exact thing when his teacher showed him this Kata._

"_You'll get it don't worry, it looks hard, but in fact it's easy once you try it." He said trying it smile and sound optimistic._

_Aang nodded nervously._

_ He took a stance so did Zuko,_

_ "First we'll try it without fire, when you can do that it'll be even easier." He explained._

_Aang nodded._

_ He copied his friends moves, Aang successfully learned the move without fire._

_ "Now let's try it with fire." _

_ Aang hesitated but then did it anyway._

_ Everything went well until he reached the end, Aang lost control of the flames and they flew straight to his teacher._

_ Zuko tried to dodge, but the flames were too quick so his arms burned._

_ Aang's face turned to fear as he remembered Katara's expression when he burned her, seeing the whole thing again._

_He rushed to Zuko's side._

"_Zuko are you okay? I am so sorry, I-'' He was cut off by Zuko, who got up and said,_

"_Aang I'm fine, let's continue."_

_Aang felt miserable, he felt like this was his whole mistake, Zuko didn't have to bear his mistakes, he knew that Zuko wasn't okay, it was his fault, but Aang didn't know that Zuko felt the same._

_ Zuko thought that he wasn't good enough to dodge, he wasn't good enough to teach Aang, he did deserve to get burned, it was his fault._

_ END OF FLAHBACK._

Aang continued listing Zuko's good deeds ever since he joined the group,

He helped Katara and Sokka's father to escape out of the prison, alongside with Suki.

Zuko had been giving Toph piggy rides, and baring her boulders, simply baring her.

He was helping Katara around, whenever she allowed him.

Even more, Zuko left his home, he left behind the life of a prince, his family, his nation, to come help us.

The villagers that we passed last week were saying that the prince had attacked his father with lightning, they now hate him, his father has a bounty for his head! His own father!

So what if he made mistakes in the past? Everyone makes mistakes, the important thing is to correct them, and Zuko is paying really hard to correct them.

People change, the monks said that, you need to forgive, to keep an open mind and heart.

All these thoughts were keeping the young air bender from drifting to sleep.

He was trying to understand Katara, what is her reason behind this?

She attacked him while he was asleep, he wasn't doing anything, he didn't even know, all of a sudden he found himself in the air with terrible pain, and then he turned to a target for icicles.

She was using blood bending, Aang was there when Katara swore not to use that art.

The girl in the room yesterday was not the girl he woke up on her face, she was not the girl he knew and befriended, she was not the girl he loved.

This time, Katara was wrong she attacked an innocent person.

What if Zuko...

He couldn't even make himself think that.

If Zuko didn't... Survive, what will they do?

Who will teach him? Who will be Toph's only trusted friend? Who will keep Sokka and Suki of each other? Who will be his friend?

Who will be his brother?

Sokka was like his brother, but Zuko was different, he was like his older brother, but the one who cares, the one who is responsible, the brother who had your back, who took the fall for you.

Sokka was the guy that made you take the fall for him, Sokka was awesome, so was Zuko, each in their own way.

In this temple, they are like a little family, they help each other, they comfort each other, Katara is somehow ruining it.

This time she was wrong.

With that, the young avatar drifted to sleep hoping that he would find his teacher and brother in the morning.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Sokka and Hakoda were also having trouble sleeping, Katara was Sokka's sister and Hakoda's daughter.

They were family, this wasn't her at all, this wasn't the sweet innocent little girl they knew.

She was no longer little, but she wasn't this either.

Usually, Katara was the heart of the group, even maybe the mother.

She was responsible, mature, and protective, she was the one who took care of everyone, she was the one that warned them, she was the one that fed them, and cleaned their cloths, and she was never the murderer in them.

What happened to her? Why did she hate Zuko this much?

The poor boy is acting like a loyal servant to please her, and that's how she acts?

They agreed with Aang on many points, Zuko was doing nothing but helping around, he is not like the rest of his country, he is innocent now...

And then both asked themselves the big question, will he be alive tomorrow morning?

His wounds are very deep, his heart was attacked badly, and yesterday he always fainted because of blood loss.

Hakoda didn't really know the boy, but he seemed just great.

A young boy who would run away from his home, attack his own father, betray his nation, teach his enemy, break in and out of prison... Was defiantly brave and strong.

He was already like the brother Sokka never had, he loved his jerkbender a lot, he would miss their "Sword bending Kais", Zuko started to teach Sokka more about swordsmanship, about fighting in general, and his knowledge about the fire nation was somehow amusing, greatly amusing.

He would miss him a lot.

Please be okay Jerk bender.

O0oo0o0o0o0oo0o00ooo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Suki didn't know Zuko all that much, but like Hakoda and Sokka she knew that he was brave enough to do all the things he had done the past month, she did forgive him for burning her village, he had explained himself, and she did forgive him.

She dared to ask herself the question, will he be alive tomorrow morning?

O0oo0oooo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara wasn't different from the others, she couldn't sleep as her nightmares kept bugging her.

She had a lot of thoughts, Zuko was somehow able to leave such good impression on everyone, now in the eyes of her friends and father she was the monster he was supposed to be.

She will not forgive him, she is guilty, she shouldn't have blood bent, but that doesn't mean she'll forgive him, never.

He still had to pay for chasing them around the world, he still had to pay for nearly killing Aang many times, he still had to pay for betraying her, he still had to pay for sending an assassin after them, for many countless mistakes he did.

He will pay for being the ruler of the nation that killed her mother, he will pay for being _prince Zuko_.

Oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

The sun rose above the horizon, it's golden rays liking everything on earth.

The gaang and Hakoda were now dressing, they were all tensed.

The theory of Zuko... leaving was very possible, and none but perhaps Katara wanted him to go away.

They met on the fourth floor, were Zuko's room was.

Everyone stood in front the wooden door, their breaths held.

They looked at each other, and Sokka being the oldest gripped the door handle, he closed his eyes shut and prayed to the dear spirit of Yue that Zuko would be okay.

Katara stood at the back, irritated, she hoped to find the ex-prince dead, but if that happened her friends will never forgive her.

Before Sokka opened the door, a cry from Toph was heard.

The cry sent shivers down their spines, can it possibly be?

No it was impossible.

Sokka gathered all the courage he had, he slowly turned the handle.

Everyone's jaw dropped, their hearts gave a beat of relax.

Zuko was there, lying on his bed, Toph on a chair beside him, she was laughing so hard that tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Did y-you guys kn-know S-Sparky h-had a-a great sense o-of h-humour?" She asked between laughter.

Zuko was smiling, his eyes were barely opened, his cheeks were rosy red, his ebony black hair was a mess, and his torso was bleeding again, but he was alive and smiling.

Beside him was a bowl of soup empty, and a cup of mint tea and another of jasmine tea.

Katara felt her temper rise up, he was telling jokes with Toph while they were worried sick about him? How was he talking?!

He must be a total fool.

"You're okay!" Aang and Sokka said rushed over to Zuko the minute they overcame their shock and surprise.

Both of them were very happy, they were the happiest men on earth.

The two boys were on their friends, literally, they both had him in a tight embrace.

"Still healing here." He remarked annoyed, his voice was now rusty and tired.

Sokka and Toph laughed while Aang murmured his apologies.

Katara wanted to go yell at him, slap him, the idiot was bleeding, and idiot Toph has no idea because she was ideally blind! And Mr. Idiot Princy didn't bother to tell anyone,

'I'm still healing here.' You'll never heal in this rate!

Hakoda watched the kids, they were all circled around the fire bender's bed, while his daughter was standing at the door boring an angry expression.

She was clearly not pleased.

"What happened you two?" She asked.

"Okay, I was here because I was worried about Sparky, he had a terrible night mare, so we chatted, after sometime his stomach hurt so he threw up, I got him some soup from yesterday and he instructed me how to make tea, so I made him mint tea to wash the taste of puke away, neither of us could sleep, so we chatted, he has a great sense of humour, and then you came." She simply said.

It was true, after she told Zuko what happened, she asked him if He wanted to talk about his nightmare, he agreed after sometime, she also told him about her life, and they spent the night like that.

_Flashback_

_ "...And that's pretty much what happened." Toph finished, she had just told Zuko about what happened earlier._

_ Zuko's mind was still processing what his ears just heard. Katara did hate him, loath him, can't stand the sight of him... But she won't try to kill him, will she?_

_ Toph seemed to read his mind as she said;_

_ "Believe it or not Sparky, she did do that."_

"_B-But why?" His voice was still very rusty and dry._

"_I don't know what goes on Sugar Queen's mind, but she surely went way too far this time." Toph said and then she moved to Zuko's night stand, a cup of water was there, she took it and gave it to her friend._

_ Zuko tried to get up and grab the cup, but he couldn't, pain shot through his body as he tried._

"_Whoa! Take it easy there Sparks, here I'll help you." _

_ Toph helped Zuko into a near sitting position, she then held the cup to his mouth as he drank, the cold liquid felt great and refreshing as it passed by his dry throat._

_ Toph took the cup and placed it away, then she turned around, she could feel Zuko's heavy stare casted on her little body._

_ Toph wasn't like this, Zuko thought, she never does this, Toph is Toph._

_ "What?!"_

"_How are you and what did you do to Toph Beifong?" He asked cautious, then he continued,_

_ "Or am I in the spirit world?"_

_ "If you were in the spirit world would you feel this?"_

_ Toph punched his uninjured shoulder,_

_ Zuko moaned in pain,_

"_You really have to stop that." He said still lying down."_

"_I am acting like this 'cause I'm really worried about you, what Katara did was inhuman..."_

"_I'm sorry if I worried you, but... Um... I... You're usually a little different when you're worried..."_

_ Toph seemed hesitant, she took some time unlike Toph to think about what to say,_

_ "Well, you're different, you're the closest thing I ever had to a loving family, so... I really care about what will happen to you... You can laugh all you want." She said the last sentence with great disappointment and misery._

_ "W-why would I laugh?"_

_ "It's stupid."_

_ "It's called emotion, and you should stop running away from it, you're the little sister I never had too." He said._

_ "You do have Miss Crazy lightning."_

_ "Will you call her a sister?"_

_ "Guess you're right, so what was your dream about?"_

_ "It was nothing." Zuko lied._

_ "You know I can detect lies, and I told you one thing so you have to tell me, and I have the power of boulders for you to know." Toph said and then smirked._

_ Zuko's eyes winded, and his expression turned to fear, then he realised that he had no other choice._

_ "My mistakes." He just said._

_ "More explanation please."_

"_All the mistakes that I made, my uncle, my mother, and I also dream about my scar." He said in barely a whisper._

_ Toph analyzed his words, she knew he was telling the truth he always did, she knew that he had a scar, she did hear Sokka and Suki talk about it, but she never knew more than he just had a scar._

"_Where is it, and is it that bad?"_

_Zuko's body shook, why did he say that? Now he'll have to tell her, maybe even let he touch it._

_Things were so bad, he wished to lose conscious in the moment._

"_I'm still waiting."_

"_You won't let it drop will you?"_

"_Never."_

"_Fine, when I was 13 ..." (Everyone knows the story so we'll skip that part.)_

"_I never imagined that Sparky, were is it?"_

_Zuko hesitated, after some minus he grabbed Toph's hand and let her small figures trace his mark of shame._

_Toph's little fingers ran on the rough skin, the damaged ear, the half closed eye._

_ "Wow, I'm sorry."_

_ End of flashback._

_ (Zuko kept talking to Toph, he threw up, they drank tea, what is mentioned above...)_

Hearing what Toph said, and seeing the look on Katara's face made the room tense up.

"Are you nuts?!" Katara yelled at Toph.

Zuko watched them with half open eyes, Katara was angry, and he recently discovered that an angry water bender can do a lot.

"Leave her alone." He murmured.

Everyone's gazes turned to him, he was lying in his bed, the covers up to his chest, but his cushion was now bloody red, indicating that his torso was bleeding again, he was sweating terribly, his cheeks flushed, he seemed as if he was developing a fever.

Katara turned, she furiously glared at the fire bender.

HOW DARE HE SAY THAT! TOPH WAS HER FRIEND BEFORE SHE WAS ZUKO'S! NOW HE IS DEFENDING HER FROM ME!

"SHUT UP!" was all what she was able to say.

The gaang and Hakoda watched the play silently.

"Stop it! STOP THAT NOW!" She yelled furiously at Zuko.

He was barely able to listen to Katara, his head was hurting him terribly, and his torso wasn't any better.

He wanted to ask someone what was going on, he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Next he tried to sit up, everyone's gazes shook to him,

"Zuko!"

"Be careful!"

"Zuko, please look out!"

"Sparky!"

Hakoda stayed silent, what was Zuko doing was behind his comprehension, why was he defending Toph like that? Why didn't he burn Katara? Why didn't he sleep? Why is he moving?

Aang, Sokka, and Suki were all having the same thoughts, the three of them thought that everything will be okay if Zuko was alive today, Sokka talked to Katara, but apparently she wasn't convinced, they now feared for their friend.

The three of them alongside with Toph were frozen in their spots when they saw Zuko still trying to get up.

Grunts of pain escaped his lips, then he fell down on his bed, his eyes closed.

The chief pushed these thoughts away and rushed to the fire bender.

He placed his hand on the fire bender's forehead, it was so hot that he had to jerk his hand away before it got burned.

"His forehead is burning, it's a fever." Hakoda said in a voice filled with mixed emotion.

"What?" Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Aang said.

"As I said, his forehead is burning, that can only be a fever."

"Great! Behold, this is-'' Katara started but she was cut off by Sokka yelling,

"ENOUGH KATARA!"

Everyone's gazes shifted to him,

"ENOUGH! YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS AND YOU STILL DON'T CARE! YOU ARE WORSE THAN THEM! MOM WOULD HAVE HATED YOU!"

Tears ran down Katara's cheeks, her own brother... This was too much, she ran to her room, were she would find comfort in her pillow.

Hakoda was surprised, his son just said that, Kya meant everything to Katara, this must detoriorate her, what happened to his children?

O0ooo0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0

That was long, 3302 words, hope you like it, and I know that the characters are a little OC, but what happened does change people, just put yourself in whoever you think is OC place, and it'll make sense, please review, I love your critics, see you next time I guess, bye! More thanks to DemonPie17, KittyKatly, and nb.1 fan, and everyone who reviewed.

R&R.


End file.
